Pipoca
by Thaisinha
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Os Marotos num cinema. Pipoca, refrigerante, chocolate, escurinhos, beijos, beijos e mais beijos. CONTINUAÇÃO DE CERVEJA AMANTEGAIDA. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PRO MEU MANINHO!


Pipoca

Lílian, Crystal e Jenny estavam se arrumando no quarto da primeira para ir ao cinema. Lily não conseguia acreditar que havia sido convidada para ir ao cinema com amigas e seus respectivos namorados, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin.

-Ah, eu vou servir só para segurar vela. – ela reclamou.

-Ah, vamos, Lil. Remo não se importa que você vá. – Jenny falou.

-Muito menos, Sirius. Nós vamos fazer a mesma coisa, você indo ou não.

-Ah, Crys, mas isso é tão estranho. Vocês namorando Marotos.

-Bom, pode até ser estranho. Mas se você quiser, pode faturar seu Maroto também. – Jen sugeriu.

-Poderia. Se quisesse. – Lílian retrucou.

-Você quer. – Crystal disse.

-Talvez. Mas ele não quer. Esqueçam isso. – Lílian disse.

-Como você quiser. – as duas concordaram.

-Estou pronta e vocês? – Jenny perguntou.

-Também. – as outras duas responderam.

-Vamos então. – ela guiou.

E assim, as três deixaram o quarto em direção ao cinema.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lílian chegou com Jenny e Crystal ao cinema. Estavam nas férias de inverno do sétimo ano. Tão logo chegaram, as três puderam avistar Remo, parado na bilheteria.

-Oi, Remo. – Lily cumprimentou, enquanto Jenny abraçava o namorado.

-Oi garotas. – Remo disse, antes de roubar um beijo da namorada.

Lily e Crystal se olharam entre risinhos, enquanto a primeira cochichava para a segunda:

-Eu vou acabar só segurando vela hoje.

Crystal sorriu enigmaticamente, Lílian não sabia a surpresa que a esperava.

Remo e Jenny pareciam ter acabado a sessão de beijos e se voltaram para as duas.

-Bah, Crys. – Jenny disse. – Seu namorado não é nada pontual.

Crystal assentiu, a expressão do rosto não muito agradável. Odiava ser deixada esperando. Mas foi apenas pensar que Sirius não aparecia, que ele apareceu, acompanhado de Tiago.

Enquanto Lílian ficava de olhos arregalados por ver Tiago, Sirius chegou perto da namorada, puxou-a pela cintura e sem mais nem menos, beijou-a. Remo e Jenny sorriam cúmplices, lançando olhares para a surpresa Lílian, enquanto Tiago parecia calmo. Sabia desde o começo que ela estaria lá, havia pedido ajuda aos amigos para encontrá-la nas férias.

-Então, Lily, vamos segurar vela hoje? – ele saudou espirituoso.

Lílian não conseguiu dizer nada, estava surpresa demais para sequer respirar. Havia sido enganada pelas próprias amigas. Tinha sido carregada para uma armadilha.

Tiago ficou nervoso pela falta de palavras dela e tomou a dianteira novamente:

-Ou melhor, nós podíamos fazer mais um casal e não segurar vela pra ninguém. – ele disse, se aproximando perigosamente. Aquela aproximação bastou para que os sensores anti-Tiago Potter disparassem.

-Nem pense nisso, Potter. – ela falou, dando um pulo pra trás.

E mandando tudo longe, puxou Crystal pela mão e Jenny pela mão e foi para o banheiro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso comigo. – Lílian reclamou.

-Lily, ninguém fez nada pra você. De onde você tira toda essa mania de perseguição? – Jenny indagou.

-Oh, não! Hoje não! Não me venham com essa falsa inocência. Eu sei muito bem que isso foi tramado por vocês. Então, desembuchem logo, de quem foi a _brilhante_ idéia? – ela acusou, sarcástica.

Crystal e Jenny se olharam fingindo não ter entendido as palavras da amiga e Lílian, que odiava ser ignorada, revidou:

-Ok, fiquem no seu silêncio, que eu vou pra casa! – ela falou, se aproximando da porta do banheiro.

Aquelas palavras trouxeram a atenção das duas de volta para Lílian.

-Como assim? – Jenny perguntou.

-Pra casa. Bom cinema pra vocês. Divirtam-se com Potter segurando vela. – E virou-se, deixando o banheiro. Crystal e Jenny fizeram o que lhes pareceu mais correto, saíram correndo do banheiro atrás de Lílian. Quando a alcançaram, a seguraram com toda força, pela roupa, quase derrubando-a.

-Vamos, Lil, você mesma admitiu que gostava de Tiago. Foi só por isso que a gente planejou a saída. – Jenny apelou para a amiga.

-É mesmo, Lily, deixe de ser covarde e agarre logo o seu Maroto. – Crystal incentivou.

-Cale a boca, sua pervertida. – Lílian resmungou.

Crystal fingiu um olhar de ofendida para Lílian e logo as três estavam rindo.

-Vamos, Lily, não custa nada tentar. Tiago não vai agarrar você do nada e você já fugiu tanto dele, que um pouco a mais, um pouco a menos, não vai fazer diferença. – Jenny simplificou.

Lílian pareceu pensar um pouco, queria mesmo assistir ao filme. Depois teriam seis meses de aula antes que pudesse ir novamente ao cinema.

-Certo. Mas eu não quero saber de ficar perto dele.

-Tudo bem, Lily. Condições aceitas. – Jenny se apressou em concordar.

-É. Agora vamos voltar pra fila. Acho que os garotos devem ter comprado os ingressos já.

-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-

Enquanto Remo comprava os ingressos do filme e as garotas estavam no banheiro, Sirius e Tiago foram comprar pipoca e doces.

-Não deu muito certo a tática surpresa, Almofadinhas. – Tiago falou.

-Mas não se preocupe, Pontas. A ruivinha ainda vai cair na sua. – Sirius confirmou. – Tente ganhá-la com comida. Compre alguma coisa pra ela.

-Será que chocolate é uma boa idéia? – Tiago perguntou.

-Eu não sei você, mas eu adoro beijo com gosto de chocolate. – Sirius disse, sugestivamente.

-É. Eu vou levar chocolate mesmo.

A atendente da lojinha de doces do cinema, perguntou aos dois jovens:

-Então, garotos, o que vocês querem?

-Seis garrafas de refri, dois baldes grandes de pipoca, um pacote de amendoins, dois pacotes de bala de goma. – Sirius pediu.

-Só isso? – a moça perguntou.

-Não. Mais uma barra de chocolate. – Tiago disse.

-Certo. – a mulher começou a separar tudo o que foi pedido pelos dois. E já foi colocando sobre os braços dos dois. Quando finalmente haviam pegado tudo, Sirius entregou o dinheiro à mulher e eles foram encontrar os outros. No caminho, Sirius murmurou para Tiago:

-Não se preocupe, Pontas. A ruivinha não vai resistir ao seu charme.

-Será? – Tiago perguntou escondido entre os petiscos.

-Bom, se o seu charme não funcionar, o chocolate vai.

Tiago olhou para Sirius, o amigo com certeza não era um bom conselheiro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remo e as garotas estavam conversando sobre o filme, bem na entrada da sala quando caíram na gargalhada ao verem dois pares de perna e olhos aparecendo, escondidos atrás de uma enorme quantidade de comida.

-Qual é a graça? – Sirius questionou quando chegou perto dos amigos.

-Pra que tanta comida? – Crystal perguntou.

-Ah, não. Não é tudo pra você, sua gulosa. Deixa eu dividir as coisas aqui, e se contente, por que você tem essa gostosura que sou eu só pra você. – Sirius falou, distribuindo os doces entre todos.

-Então, Lily, explique como funciona isso. Essa coisa de nicema. – Sirius pediu.

-Cinema, Sirius, cinema. É simples, vai ter uma tela bem grande, onde aparecem os personagens que realizam as cenas. A seqüência dessas cenas forma o filme.

-E sobre o que é o filme que nós vamos ver? – Tiago indagou.

-É uma adaptação do livro de Shakespeare, A Megera Domada. – Lílian disse.

-Shakes... o que? – Tiago perguntou.

-Shakespeare, Potter. Um autor trouxa. – Lílian explicou.

-E tem alguma mulher bonita no filme? – Sirius demonstrou interesse.

-Ora, seu tarado! – Crystal falou dando um beliscão no braço do namorado.

-Aí! Isso doeu, Crys! – ele resmungou.

-Era pra doer mesmo. – ela disse.

-Nossa, mas que violência! – Sirius exclamou, com uma cara de cachorro perdido.

Crystal mostrou a língua para ele, num ato de provocação.

-Tá. Chega de briguinhas. Quando a gente vai entrar pra ver a tal tela grande? – Tiago perguntou ansioso como uma criança.

-Sabe, Potter, eu sempre achei que você fosse parecido com uma criança, mas hoje você está se superando.

-Poxa, Lily – ele falou tristonho – eu tinha te traído uma barra de chocolate. – e dizendo isso, entregou o chocolate para ela.

Lílian recebeu o chocolate e procurou Jenny com o olhar, a garota censurou-a de volta, devido ao ato anterior. Sentindo-se culpada, deu um rápido beijo na bochecha do garoto e agradeceu:

-Obrigado, Potter.

Tiago sorriu e disse:

-Ei, será que o próximo beijo não podia ser mais perto dos lábios?

Lílian olhou incrédula para o garoto e virou-se na direção contrária de onde ele se encontrava.

Jenny e Remo, percebendo o estado de tensão crescente entre os dois, que Sirius classificaria com tensão sexual, se apressarem em avisar que havia finalmente aberto a porta da sala de cinema.

-Vejam! Já podemos entrar! – os dois anunciaram, movendo-se rapidamente para dentro da sala.

Lílian virou meio corpo, apenas para ter certeza de que estava aberta e depois, seguiu os amigos para dentro.

Desrespeitando a principal exigência de Lílian, ela acabou sendo colocada sentada ao lado de Tiago. Quando ela abriu a boca, e começou a desfiar seu rosário de reclamações, uma voz ao fundo disse:

-Oh, mocinha ruiva, faça o favor se sentar. Tem gente aqui querendo ver o filme!

Extremamente vermelha, não se sabia se de raiva ou vergonha, Lílian sentou-se do lado de Tiago, encolhendo o corpo no lado oposto da cadeira que se encontrava com a cadeira dele. Lançou um olhar fulminante para Crystal, que colocou a mão sobre o peito, fingindo ter sido atingida.

O silêncio predominava, pois ninguém ousada trocar uma palavra com Lily, até Tiago havia se calado. O único som perceptível era o da pipoca sendo comida.

-Diga uma coisa, Lily, você que já veio ao cinema, quando isso vai começar? – Tiago não se agüentou e teve que perguntar.

-Logo, Potter, Logo... – ela respondeu sem vontade.

-Você não vai tomar seu refrigerante, Lily? – Tiago não conseguia calar-se.

-Eu tomo meu refrigerante na hora do filme, Potter. – Lílian respondeu demonstrando toda a sua irritação.

-Mas o filme já não devia ter começado?

-Oh, cale-se, Potter! – Lílian exclamou grossa.

Tiago encarou a garota sem entendê-la.

-Olhe, Pontas, em cinema, deve-se ficar calado. – Sirius explicou paciente.

-Mas o filme não começou. – Tiago complicou.

Mas foi só ele dizer isso, que as luzes se apagaram e as imagens começaram a serem projetadas na tela. Sirius e Remo respiraram aliviados, Tiago os estava deixando nervosos, parecia uma criança. Passou um trailer, dois trailers, três trailers e finalmente o filme.

Remo demonstrava enorme interesse pelo modo como o filme funcionava. Sirius estava mais preocupado em comer e dar beijos em Crystal. Lílian ignorava Tiago, que parecia não se dar conta daquilo e ficava avaliando os atos da moça.

-Ei, Lily – ele perguntou após um tempo de filme, não conseguindo se conter novamente. – você vai tomar seu refrigerante?

-Ah! – Lílian bufou, abrindo a garrafa e bebendo alguns goles em seguida. – Feliz agora? – ela perguntou sarcástica.

Tiago confirmou com a cabeça e virou-se animado para Sirius, encontrando-o trocando beijos com Crystal.

"Eca!", ele pensou ao ver a troca de saliva entre os dois. Voltou-se então para Lílian, que além de estar bebendo seu refrigerante, estava comendo sua barra de chocolate.

-Ei, Lils, me dá um pedaço do seu chocolate?

Lílian nem reparou no apelido usado e sem pensar no pedido dele, respondeu, direta:

-Não, Potter. – ela disse, mostrando a língua pra ele. – Chocolate é sagrado.

-Ah, Lily, como você é egoísta. – ele reclamou em voz alta.

-SILÊNCIO! – gritou uma voz ao fundo. – Tem gente aqui querendo assistir o filme.

Remo transferiu sua atenção momentaneamente para os dois, censurando-os com o olhar. Lílian abriu a boca para dizer que a culpa era de Thiago, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o primeiro maroto colocou o dedo sobre os lábios, num típico gesto de pedir silêncio.

Lílian balançou a cabeça indignada, demonstrando seu desconcerto com a situação.

Tiago parecia ter descoberto, juntamente com Sirius, alguma coisa mais interessante para fazer: jogar pipoca para nas pessoas sentadas a sua frente. Jogaram e depois ficavam com uma cara de _falsos santos_, como se nada tivessem feito. Aquilo perdurou por uns cinco minutos, até que um senhor careca, vítima de três em cada cinco pipocas atiradas, saiu da sala e voltou acompanhado pelo guarda, que anunciou:

-Eu vou retirar o pessoal da pipoca da sala.

Crystal deu um beliscão em Sirius, indicando que ele devia parar. Ele tentou reclamar, mas no momento seguinte, ela calou-o com um beijo.

Os trinta minutos seguintes do filme transcorreram sem incidentes. Como se quem estivesse no cinema fossem pessoas normais e não os Marotos e o trio de garotas mais estouradinhas de Hogwarts. Até que Tiago resolveu fazer um comentário sobre o filme:

-Sabe, Lílian, Katharina me lembra você. Mandona, egoísta, megera...

A garota, sentindo-se ofendida, respondeu:

-Ora, Potter, se eu sou tudo isso por que você insiste tanto pra sair comigo?

-Por que ao mesmo tempo que você é tudo aquilo, é inteligente, bonita, independente e outras tantas coisas que eu busco na mulher que quero namorar. Além disso, eu bem que queria domar uma megera!

Lílian ficou branca de susto com as palavras dele e perdeu as suas. Recuperou-se logo, entretanto, e revidou:

-Então por que você me dispensou quando eu finalmente aceitei sair com você?

-Por que eu estava com medo. – ele admitiu sem pestanejar. – Medo de você ser mais do que eu poderia lidar.

-Medo? Você, o super Tiago Potter? – Lílian perguntou num misto de incredulidade e sarcasmo.

-Isso mesmo, Lily. – ele ressaltou. – Medo. Medo de perder o que eu mais desejo por não saber como lidar com ela.

Lílian abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Sua mente trabalhando sem parar para absorver as palavras dele. Não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos, não queria acreditar, quem tinha medo agora era ela. Virou-se para Jenny, que beijava Remom, curvou-se sobre Taigo, procurando Crystal, que beijava Sirius.

Voltou para sua cadeira, encolhendo-se nela e fixou-se seu olhar no filme: Petruchio beijava Katharina. Fechou os olhos.

Beijo. Boca. Escuro...

Apertou mais os olhos.

Beijo. Boca. Escuro.

Os lábios de Tiago sobre os seus, a língua dele dentro de sua boca.

Beijo. Boca. Escuro.

As palavras se repetiam em sua mente. Beijo. Boca. Escuro.

Abriu os olhos num rompante e virou-se para Tiago, colando seus lábios aos dele.

Ele pareceu ficar surpreso e sem entender o que acontecia, pois demorou a corresponder o beijo.

Para Lílian, era loucura, para ele, perfeição.

Afastaram-se alguns segundos depois, Lílian corada, Tiago entre risos:

-Vamos fazer de novo. – ele sugeriu, e dessa vez, tomou a iniciativa.

E no escurinho do cinema, repetiram aquela cena, até o minuto final dos créditos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: A última fic da trilogia que eu vou batizar carinhosamente de "Guloseimas". Beijos pra quem leu, comentou e acompanhou as outras fics dessa trilogia.

Dedicatória: Presente de aniversário para meu super Maninho, Thiago. Que me sugeriu coisas a fazer no escurinho do cinema. E que eu admiro muito, por ser uma pessoa que mesmo quando briga comigo, não consegue me deixar brava. Thiago, feliz aniversário! Adoro você. Beijos!


End file.
